


Süße Versuchung

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Holidays, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Danny hat eingekauft und durch Zufall ein Geschenk für Steve gefunden





	Süße Versuchung

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an AngiAngus für das Beta!

Danny versuchte die beiden schweren, braunen Papiertüten, die bis obenhin mit Sachen gefüllt waren, die er für ein gemütliches Wochenende unerlässlich erachtete, auf einem Arm zu balancieren, ohne dass sie herunterfielen. Mit der anderen Hand schloss er die Tür zu seinem kleinen Apartment auf. 

Und stutzte. 

Da kamen doch eindeutig Geräusche aus seinem Wohnzimmer! Das war … ein eingeschalteter Fernseher. Nun, das hieß entweder, dass der mögliche Dieb dumm war oder dreist, oder beides – oder, dass sein Arbeitskollege, Boss und Freund sich mal wieder selbst eingeladen hatte und auch nicht vor dem Gebrauch eines Dietrichs zurückgeschreckt war. Wenn er nicht schon heimlich einen Nachschlüssel hatte anfertigen lassen, was Danny fast vermutete. 

Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich Dannys Lippen, als er die beiden Tüten behutsam auf den Boden stellte, nach seiner Waffe griff, sie entsicherte und auf Zehenspitzen durch die kleine Diele Richtung Wohnzimmer schlich. 

Er lauschte. Das klang nach einer Filmmusik, die er kannte. Eindeutig Synthesizer-Klänge aus den späten Achtzigern. Das hieß, der vermeintliche Dieb war mit Sicherheit Steve und der saß, mal wieder, vor seinem Lieblingsepos „Im Rausch der Tiefe“ mit Jean Reno. 

Danny hatte schon etliche Male zumindest Teilstücke aus dem Film mit Steve angeschaut, den ganzen Film hatte er allerdings noch nicht geschafft, weil er vorher stets eingeschlafen war. Aber klar, für einen Navy-Seal waren natürlich zwei fürchterlich ehrgeizige Taucher, die dem Apnoetauchen verfallen waren, fast ein Muss. 

Dass die beiden Hauptdarsteller nicht gerade die Hellsten waren, wenn sie es als „Sport“ ansahen, länger ohne Atemholen auszukommen als der andere, schien ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Danny erinnerte das Verhalten ja ganz verdächtig an Schwimmbad-Angebereien von Fünfjähren: „Ich kann länger die Luft anhalten als du!“, aber Steve sah das anders. Er sprach stets mit leuchtenden Augen von seinem Lieblingsfilm und ließ sich auch von Dannys logischen Argumenten, dass sie bestimmt schon Hirnschäden davon getragen hatten, nicht überzeugen. Leider hatte Danny den schleichenden Verdacht, dass Steve da sofort mitgemischt hätte, wenn man ihn dazu aufgefordert hätte. 

Gut, nachdem er also geklärt hatte, dass sein unmöglicher Boss sein Wohnzimmer in Besitz genommen hatte, steckte er die Waffe wieder weg und packte erst einmal seine Einkäufe aus. Die Bierdosen wanderten in den Kühlschrank, ebenso die Steaks, die er nur noch auf den Grill werfen musste. Die Tiefkühlpommes ins Eisfach - und damit war die erste Tüte auch schon leer. Toastbrot, Peanutbutter, Ketchup – damit konnte das Wochenende kommen. Und dann hatte er noch einem Sonderangebot nicht widerstehen können, das er nun Steven präsentieren würde. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer Pralinenschachtel bewaffnet, betrat Danny das Wohnzimmer. 

„Hi, Steve. Mein Apartment ist dein Apartment?" Er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. "Und warum bist du überhaupt hier? Kein Wochenendprogramm mit Catherine?“, fragte er Steve, während er dessen Füße vom Wohnzimmertisch schob, um vorbeigehen zu können, ehe er sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen ließ. 

Steve, der direkt aus einem Tetrapack Orangensaft schlürfte, stellte es auf den Fußboden und entgegnete: „Nope. Sie hatte keine Zeit – oder was ich eher vermute – eine andere Verabredung.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Ganz hatte Danny diese „Freunde mit besonderen Vorzügen“- Sache, die da zwischen Steve und Catherine lief, noch nie verstanden, aber solange sie beide damit klar kamen, ging ihn das wohl nichts an. Dass er sich aber freute, dass Steve am Wochenende für ihn Zeit hatte, wollte er lieber mal nicht genauer analysieren. Denn was sagte das über sein Privatleben aus? Genau, nichts besonders Gutes, wenn er auch an seinen freien Tagen mit seinem Arbeitskollegen rumhing. 

Weil Steve mit so einem fragenden Blick auf die Pralinenschachtel starrte, beschloss Danny den Moment noch etwas auszukosten. „Ich habe dir was mitgebracht“, meinte er also und streckte Steve die Pralinenschachtel hin, die ein großes, leuchtend-rotes Herz mit kleineren Herzchen oben drauf war. Kitsch hoch drei – aber es steckten ihrer beider Lieblingspralinen von ihrem Lieblings-Chocolatier drin. 

„Ähm“, Steve nahm das rote Herz zögerlich entgegen. „Du weißt schon, dass Valentinstag genau vor einer Woche gewesen ist?“ 

„Klar, weiß ich das. Aber ich habe mir gedacht: besser spät als nie.“ Danny grinste den anderen Mann herausfordernd an. „Liebe ist ja an keinen bestimmten Tag gebunden“, fügte er noch fast ernst hinzu. Steve pulte verlegen an einem der Pappherzen, die zur Dekoration oben aufgeklebt waren herum, und Danny hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht. Es war wirklich selten, dass man den toughen Navy-Seal aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte. Meist war Steve zum Verrücktwerden ausgeglichen – vielleicht außer, wenn er Wo Fat jagte. Ihn deshalb also so unsicher zu sehen, tat Danny ausgesprochen gut. 

Steve nahm die Fernbedienung und stoppte den Film, dann zog er die Schleife von der Packung und öffnete sie. „Danke sehr“, meinte er, während er das Seidenpapier zur Seite schlug. „Meine Lieblingspralinen“, stellte er fast überrascht fest. 

„Na klar. Ich kenne dich halt wie kein anderer.“ Danny rempelte seinen Freund mit seiner Schulter an. 

„Vielleicht stimmt das sogar“, entgegnete Steve, dann steckte er sich eine Praline in den Mund, hielt Danny die Schachtel hin und fragte: „Warum das rote Herz?“ 

Danny hätte jetzt eigentlich ein spöttisches Grinsen dazu erwartet, aber Steve sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. 

Und im selben Moment, als Steve noch zögerlich hinzufügte: „Willst du mir damit was sagen?“ posaunte Danny schon heraus: „Natürlich, weil es im Sonderangebot war. Wer kauft die denn noch eine Woche nach Valentinstag?“ 

Dann stockten beide, und Steve schien sich das Gesagte ebenso durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, wie Danny das gerade tat … und als Danny seine Augen erstaunt aufriss, sah er Steve heftig schlucken. 

„Oh, mein Gott, du hast geglaubt …“, hatte er schon hervorgestoßen, ehe er sich auf die Zunge biss. Steve hatte tatsächlich gedacht, er hätte ihm ein verspätetes, romantisches Valentinstagsgeschenk gemacht! Ein rotes Herz! 

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht“, ruderte Steve sofort zurück und steckte sich eine weitere Praline in den Mund. 

Danny runzelte die Stirn. Für einen so erfahrenen Verhörspezialisten bluffte Steve im Moment ganz bedauerlich schlecht! Kein Augenkontakt, nervöses Fingertrommeln, und die Auswahl der nächsten Praline schien tatsächlich seine hundertprozentige Konzentration zu verlangen. Damit würde er bei einem Verbrechersyndikat ganz sicher nicht durchkommen. Die würden ihn zum Frühstück verspeisen. 

Nun, da sollte er ihnen vielleicht zuvorkommen. Nicht mit dem Verspeisen, okay, damit vielleicht auch, vor allem aber mit dem Frühstück. Denn wenn er das gerade richtig verstanden hatte, dann schwebte Steve ein weiteres - ja, was denn eigentlich - vor? 

Wollte Danny ihm etwas mit dem roten Herz sagen? Als er es spontan gekauft hatte eigentlich nicht, aber da hatte er ja auch noch gedacht, dass das Wochenende Catherine gehörte. Aber jetzt? Wenn Steve da etwas reininterpretieren wollte, wer wäre er, ihn davon abzuhalten? 

„Steve McGarrett!“ Er nahm Steve die Pralinenschachtel aus der Hand und schob sie auf dem Tischchen ganz an den Rand. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte fest: „Du bist ein Idiot.“ Im selben Moment ging ihm auf, dass das von Steve auch durchaus missverstanden werden könnte – und da ihm keine bessere Lösung einfiel, beugte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Steves Lippen. 

Für einen atemlosen, schrecklichen Moment spürte er keine Reaktion und er sah sich schon sein Versetzungsgesuch schreiben, als Steve endlich, endlich eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte und den Kuss erwiderte. In reinster Ich-bin-der-Boss – Manier natürlich sofort mit seiner Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund verlangte. Aber da hatte er die Rechnung ohne Danny gemacht. Er hatte den Kuss begonnen, er würde ihn auch so beenden, wie er das geplant hatte. Nicht, dass er groß geplant hatte, aber das stand hier ja nicht zur Debatte. 

Danny hielt also dagegen und zu seiner großen Überraschung öffnete Steve seinen Mund und ließ Danny gewähren. Danny schmeckte Schokolade, schmeckte Steve und spürte ihn vor allen Dingen. Bartstoppeln, die kratzig unter seinen Fingern waren und raspelkurze Haare im Nacken. Steve spannte die Sehnen in seinem Nacken an, als Danny mit den Fingern drüber glitt und er würde niemandem verraten, dass Steve ein ganz klein wenig stöhnte, wenn er wirklich mit Begeisterung küsste. 

Etwas außer Atem beendete Danny nach einer Weile den Kuss und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er Steve anschauen konnte. Der jedoch wollte davon nichts wissen, folgte seiner Bewegung, und versuchte ihn erneut zu küssen. Danny hielt ihn mit einer Hand gegen dessen Brust ein paar Zentimeter auf Abstand, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, und er nur zu gerne seine Hände unter Steves T-Shirt geschoben hätte. 

„Vielleicht hast du Recht und mein Unterbewusstsein wollte dir und mir wirklich mitteilen“, meinte er und machte mit seinem Kopf eine ruckartige Bewegung in Richtung der herzförmigen Pralinenschachtel. 

„Die Erklärung gefällt mir jedenfalls besser, als dass du mich mit einem billigen Sonderangebot rumgekriegt hast“, lachte Steve. 

„Billig? Ich werde dir billig gleich mal in Dollar buchstabieren“, beschwerte sich Danny. „Willst du wissen, wie viel mich die Dinger trotz allem noch gekostet haben?“ 

„Nein, will ich nicht wissen“, erwiderte Steve, was Danny etwas aus dem Konzept brachte, denn er hatte sich schon auf eine längere Diskussion eingestellt. 

„Und was heißt hier eigentlich, ich habe dich rumgekriegt?“, fragte Danny. „Wer hat denn…?“ 

Steve verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss und nach einem kurzen Moment hatte Danny ganz vergessen, was er eigentlich fragen wollte. War ja auch egal. Die Valentinstagspralinen hatten – wenn auch mit etwas Verspätung – ihre Aufgabe zur vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Er öffnete seinen Mund für Steve und glitt mit seiner Hand unter dessen T-Shirt… 

 

\----------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, Februar 2018


End file.
